


Proud

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, DAN HOWELLS PAINTED GLITTERY NAILS, M/M, Okay bye, Rimming, Shower Sex, he's such a pretty boy i'm so proud of him, still nutting btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: phil notices how much happier and confident dan has become (ft. shower sex)





	Proud

Phil notices the change and he is proud.

He’s sitting next to Dan on the plane when Dan takes a [selfie](https://www.instagram.com/p/BS8BwCyjG_o/?taken-by=danisnotonfire) showing off his newly painted glittery nails. He smiles as Dan turns to him and asks if it’s acceptable to post on social media. If they weren’t in public, Phil is sure that he would cry tears of happiness.

Dan’s confidence is higher and he’s much happier. He’s embracing who he is, even if he isn’t sure if it is him yet. He’s allowing himself to be comfortable with who he is, whether it be through expressing his feelings about his sexuality through little hints, or even painting his nails.

Phil can tell by the way Dan tries to advocate for what he believes in through whatever media platform he has. He spreads awareness about topics that he feels passionately about, and even if it’s subtle, it’s enough to get the message spread. Phil feels proud of the man Dan has become, and is still becoming now.

He’s gotten himself to a place where he feels confident about who he is, and he is always changing for the better. Phil can’t help but think about how much _different_ he is now than who he was just a couple of years ago. There was no more hiding behind the idealised versions of their internet personas, but now it was more of blending the line and just letting Dan be Dan.

Phil’s been trying it out too, letting his comments get a little bit more unfiltered, but still keeping to himself. But Dan, Dan has come such a long way, and Phil can’t help but feel proud.

“Phil? Phil, are you okay? You’ve been staring at me since we took off,” Dan giggles, removing his denim hat and running his hand through his curls. Phil’s eyes follow as Dan’s fingers brush through his hair, fixating on the way the curls bounce back into place. Dan’s curls were another reason why Phil feels proud of Dan. He was now a lot more confident with himself to allow his natural hair to run free, which is a good thing because Phil will forever be obsessed with Dan’s curls.

“I’m fine,” Phil smiles, moving to lace their fingers together. He squeezes once and feels his insides bubble when Dan squeezes back. “You’re so beautiful.”

A light pink tint spreads across Dan’s cheeks and every inch of him wants to kiss Phil to show him how much the praise means to him. But because of them being hyper cautious of who could be watching them, Dan refrains from doing so, opting to squeeze Phil’s hand even harder. Their attention turns towards the movie that they chose to watch, time passing as they fly closer to home.

-

When they arrive home, they are greeted with the faint smell of one of the candles they used right before they left. Dan had to remind Phil to blow it out before they left, otherwise they wouldn’t be coming back to a home. Phil finds himself smiling at the fond memory before realising that every time he smiles it’s because of Dan. He tiredly follows Dan to their bedroom, both of them haphazardly throwing their suitcases to one side of the room before collapsing into bed.

“If we fall asleep now, we will be horribly jet-lagged,” Dan says, but buries his head in a pillow anyways.

“But I’m sleeeepyyy,” Phil whines, moving to snuggle into Dan’s chest. Dan happily wraps his arms around Phil, pressing his lips to the top of his head.

“Hey, I’ve got something that could help us stay awake for a little bit,” Dan suggests, making Phil move his head to look at Dan. “Let’s take a shower. I feel gross.”

“Can I join you?” Phil asks, lips pouting a bit, making him look like a tired puppy. If anything, he is one.

“I wasn’t planning on taking one alone,” Dan laughs, using all of his energy to pull himself up from his tired position. Phil follows as they both make their way towards their bathroom. Dan turns on the shower, making sure that the water warms up. They laugh as they help each other pull off their clothes, lips connecting lazily as they step into the shower. Dan’s back hits the cold tile of the bathroom wall, Phil halfway pinning Dan’s wrists to the wall. Their fingers intertwine as the water falls on top of them, their chests pressed together, sighs falling out of their mouths every time their lips disconnect.

Dan moves to grab the shampoo, pouring some onto his hands before massaging Phil’s scalp. Phil’s shoulders relax as Dan presses his lips to his neck, fingers working through his hair. Once the shampoo is rinsed out of Phil’s hair, they switch positions, Phil doing the same for Dan. Phil can’t help but move his hands lower, fingers gliding lightly along Dan’s upper thighs. Dan feels himself getting aroused, whining when Phil lightly brushes over his cock. Phil presses himself against Dan’s back, and Dan feels Phil’s growing erection. Phil buries his face into Dan’s neck, biting lightly to hold back a moan.

“You’re so beautiful, Dan. I’m so proud,” Phil says as he finally wraps his hand around Dan’s cock. He pumps slowly and Dan’s knees buckle, making Dan suddenly aware of how dangerously slippery it was.

“P-proud of what?” Dan asks, eyes fluttering shut as Phil’s hand speeds up slightly. They move so that Dan’s back is against the shower wall again and Phil gets the soap bar. He runs it across Dan’s body, kissing over some parts as he moves lower and lower. He’s on his knees when he finishes washing Dan’s body, eyes level to Dan’s hardened cock.

“Of you, baby. How confident you’ve become. I mean, look at you, you’re so beautiful,” Phil says before kissing the tip of Dan’s cock. Dan’s eyes squeeze shut in anticipation of feeling Phil’s mouth around his cock, but it never comes. Instead, he feels Phil move his hands to his hips, silently asking him to turn around. Dan complies, confused about what Phil was doing up until the point when he feels Phil’s hands gently spread open his cheeks. He feels Phil’s soft lips press a kiss against his rim, and he lets out a long moan.

“Ph-Phiww,” Dan muffles into the wall as he feels Phil’s tongue. Phil circles Dan’s rim and licks a long stripe, not yet entering. He continues to kiss around Dan’s rim, tongue lightly running around the edge briefly before kissing again.

The pace changes as Dan pushes his ass farther into Phil’s face, nearly shouting as he feels Phil entering him. Phil starts thrusting his tongue as best as he can, then circles the rim once more. Dan can feel himself getting close, his cock leaking with precum every time Phil angled his tongue a certain way. His hand moves to massage his cock, starting to stroke in time of Phil’s tongue. It’s not long before he coming against the wall, his whole body suddenly hypersensitive to every little touch. He whines once more when Phil licks over his hole one more time.

“So beautiful, Dan,” Phil praises as he stands up, connecting their lips once again. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Phil,” Dan brushes Phil’s wet fringe out of his eyes, finding himself getting lost in those same eyes. Even after all this time he still can’t grasp the fact that Phil Lester is his. Everyday he finds himself falling more in love with the man because they just work. They might be polar opposites, but they’re each other’s missing halves. Dan guesses that they’re a living cliche, but he loves every single aspect of their relationship, and there is nothing that he would trade for it.

Phil’s pupils are still dilated with arousal, making Dan realise that Phil is still very much hard. They switch positions once more, Phil now against the wall. Dan starts by kissing Phil’s neck, moving to his chest, where his tongue swirls around one of Phil’s sensitive nipples. One of Dan’s hands moves to play with the other nipple, forefinger circling delicately around the bud. Phil bucks his hips forward, and Dan uses his other hand to hold it in place.

“Nnng, Dan, please,” Phil begs, chest heaving as Dan starts to suck around him. Phil’s cock is hard and red, precum bubbling over the tip. He’s sure that he can come like this, but he knows Dan has a little bit more planned. He gives Dan a warning that he is close, causing Dan to finally move lower.

A whimper escapes Phil’s mouth when Dan kneels and grips Phil’s cock, hand pumping fast a couple times. Phil’s eyes catch Dan’s glittery nails, shining and sparkling despite all of the filthy things Dan is doing right now.

Phil swears as Dan licks along a vein on the underside of his cock. His lips then envelope the head, tongue swirling delicately along Phil’s foreskin. He pulls it back just a bit to tongue along the slit, making Phil grip Dan’s hair tightly. Phil’s head tilts back, careful not to hit the wall, but eyes glued shut in pure pleasure as Dan starts bobbing his head. He sinks farther and farther until he’s taken all of Phil.

The white hot pleasure makes Phil’s mind go blank, so he starts to subconsciously rock his hips into Dan’s mouth. Dan makes a gagging noise, spurring Phil even more. He can feel Dan attempt to breathe, Dan’s throat tightening around the head of Phil’s cock.

“Fuck, Dan, baby, I’m close,” Phil bites his lips as he chases his orgasm. Dan places his hand on Phil’s hip, squeezing it to let him know that it’s okay to come.

It’s on a particularly hard thrust when Phil’s body stills and he comes down Dan’s throat. He moans as Dan swallows around him. When Dan finishes swallowing, he bobs his head a few more times to work Phil through his orgasm, and he smirks as he feels Phil shudder above him. Dan pulls off and stands up, lazily smiling at Phil.

“You’re amazing, Dan,” Phil says, kissing Dan on the forehead before resting his own against Dan’s.

“That’s all you, Phil. Pun intended,” Dan laughs when Phil rolls his eyes.  

“I take it back, that was not funny,” Phil feigns annoyance before giving up and kissing Dan on the nose.

“We’re disgusting,” Dan giggles.

“And we’re going to have an expensive water bill _and_ look like prunes if we don’t finish this shower,” Phil laughs in response.

“Oh shit!” Dan says as he turns off the shower, Phil still laughing and having no sense of urgency.

“We’re a mess,” Phil says in between laughs as they move to dry themselves up, going back to their rooms, pulling on their boxers before jumping back into bed. Their legs tangle together and their arms are lazily resting on top of each other’s bodies.

“I wasn’t joking in any way when I told you that I’m proud of you, Dan,” Phil says after a moment of silence. “It blows my mind how much you’ve changed and how much happier you are now.”

“I’m no where near where I want to be though,” Dan mumbles, snuggling closer into Phil.

“But you’re becoming who you want to be, one day at a time. I love you and whoever you want to be. I’m so glad you’re embracing yourself, whoever that is,” Phil replies, moving to hold Dan’s hand. His fingers play with Dan’s, his thumb running against Dan’s painted fingernails.

“I wouldn’t have done any of it without you.”

“And I’m not leaving anytime soon.”

“Promise?”

Phil smiles, “I promise.”


End file.
